This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically inspecting the appearance of semiconductor devices for physical damage such as bent leads.
At the present time, semiconductor devices normally undergo visual inspection by workers for physical damage to the outside of the device, such as bent leads. As this visual inspection is performed by humans, it is inefficient and the results of inspection are highly variable. This visual inspection reduces productivity and the reliability of the semiconductor devices. There is thus a great need for an apparatus which can automatically perform the inspection of the appearance of semiconductor devices.